Those who have coupled up two vehicles for towing of one by the other are aware of the problem of getting the hitch components in substantially exact registration so as to firmly tighten up the hitch. These hitch components are usually either a standard ball and socket arrangement or a ring and pin joint, but any other standard hitching device may be used with the present invention. If two people are available for the coupling operation, one may manipulate one of the vehicles while the other member of the team stands by the coupling components and signals to the driver of the vehicle the movements necessary to bring the two hitching members in exact registration. However, when only one person is present, or if both of the vehicles are too heavy to be easily moved around by one person, then this invention becomes very important.
An object of the present invention is to provide mating preferably rectangular pyramidal shapes which nest one into the other, with means for fastening one of the pyramidal members to one vehicle and means for moving the male member of the nesting pyramidal members relative to the female member to enable the coupling of the hitching components, after which a flexible member is arranged in such a manner as to draw the male pyramidal member into the female pyramidal member until the pyramidal members are closely nested, after which preferably a locking pin is dropped into position to hold the coupling tight together during the towing operation.